


Royal Admission

by fmpsimon



Series: FFXV Week 4 2017 [6]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dating, Drabble, M/M, Promptis - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 03:18:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11842866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fmpsimon/pseuds/fmpsimon
Summary: Noctis reveals he’s going to be King of Lucis one day to Prompto, a man he’s only known for a few days, over coffee. AU





	Royal Admission

              "So, like, let me get this straight.  Someday, you're gonna be a king.  For real?"  Prompto tapped his coffee cup absently, waiting for the supposed prince to respond.  This was their second date—well, technically it was their first _official_ date.  The first one had been kind of accidental.  But the point was, this was their second date, and Noctis was just springing this news on him now.  It's not like it was obvious—Noctis didn't wear a sign around his neck that said _Future King_ or anything.  Although...now that he was looking more closely, he _was_ wearing a shiny lapel pin with the royal insignia on it.

            Noctis nodded, averting his eyes.  Was he embarrassed?  "That's the long and short of it."  He raised his own coffee to his lips.

            "So, if we got married, I'd be the Queen of Lucis, then?" Prompto joked, and Noctis almost spit his drink out.  Prompto stifled a laugh, biting his lip.  "Sorry, getting ahead of myself, here."

            Noctis wiped his mouth on the back of his coat sleeve.  "No," he said quickly.  "Well, yes, but—yeah, I guess you would.  Usually there’s a king and a queen."  Noctis was all flustered and blushing now, and Prompto found that completely irresistible.  He was so awkward and it was adorable as hell.  "What?"

            "Hm?"  Prompto blinked, focusing in on the conversation again.

            "You were staring at me," Noctis said stiffly.  "I probably shouldn't have said anything.  This is usually where people disappear without a word."  He frowned, pushing himself away from the table, putting distance between them.  Prompto gave him a puzzled look.  "No one wants to deal with dating a prince.  Sure, the fancy parties seem nice, but then you think about it and remember it means bodyguards, 24-hour surveillance, and zero privacy.  Not to mention meeting the current king and worrying you won't measure up to _his_ standards.  If the whole privacy thing doesn’t scare them off, then my dad does."

            "I wasn't thinking about any of that," Prompto said with a smile.  Noctis stopped, surprised.  "I was thinking about how cute you are."  Noctis blushed again and hunched over, burying his face in his coffee cup.  Prompto laughed.  He hid his grin behind his scarf.  How could he think about any of those things?  Noctis was unlike anyone he’d ever known, and he’d only spent a few hours with him.  He was kind, funny, and so…damn adorable.  Was it possible to fall for someone this quickly?  He watched the prince, turning red behind that coffee cup.  "Okay, now you're even cuter—stop it!"  The future king leaned over and caught his lips.  Prompto had expected their first kiss to be shy and gentle, and this one had started out that way, but it quickly turned into something deeper.  And when Noctis had his arms around him and his tongue in his mouth, he was grateful they were the only ones around.

            Noctis pulled away suddenly, his brow furrowed.  "Was that too much?" he said, still only an inch or two from Prompto's face, his fingers curled around the scarf.

            Prompto shook his head, smiling.  "It definitely wasn't cute."

            Noctis grinned.  "That's what I was going for."

            Prompto licked his lip, his own cheeks flushed.  "So...king, huh?"

            Noctis nodded, leaning in again.  "Yeah."  This time the kiss was tender and gentle and warm, despite the chill in the air.  "So, does this mean you're not weirded out by all the royalty baggage?"

            "We all have hang-ups," Prompto said with a shrug.  "I don't think being king is too bad."  Noctis suddenly got distracted by something and Prompto glanced over his shoulder.  He squinted and managed to spot two figures in suits stationed across the street.  So, this was the surveillance Noctis had mentioned.  He turned back around, rubbing the back of his neck, matching Noctis's sheepish expression.  "Since you _are_ the future king, maybe we should find somewhere a little less public."

            "Sometimes you just have to pretend they're not there," Noctis said as they walked.  "If I didn't, I'd probably go crazy."  He chuckled softly.  "You've been kinda quiet.  What're you thinking about?"  The worry in his tone was obvious.

            "Nothing much," Prompto replied, slipping his hand into Noctis's and squeezing.  "If we _did_ get married, you'd be King Noctis, right?  But would I be Queen Prompto or King Prompto?"  He was completely serious, but Noctis laughed, nudging his shoulder, and kissed his cheek.


End file.
